


Sweet Psycho

by Nightingale_17



Series: An Elf, a Fae and a whole lot of trouble [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sugar Meltdown, Íþróttaálfurinn mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_17/pseuds/Nightingale_17
Summary: It’s April Fool's Day and LazyTown’s Spring Fair. There is much fun to be had. But all is not as it seems when Sportacus is sent a mysterious token. Glanni has dark deeds in mind and Robbie may have to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Song ‘Sweet but Psycho’ by Eva Max. Waring for depiction of resuscitation in later chapter. Glanni is not nice, sorry.

 

It was spring in LazyTown the birds were nesting the flowers were starting to bloom and what better way to celebrate than with a fair !

As this years Spring Fair fell on Saturday 1st of April, the theme was April fools.

Robbie had seen the posters go up at the end of March, the pink haired one had had the nerve to bang a pin in and tack it to the billboard above his lair.

The sudden banging above his head had him leap a foot in the air. He got to the periscope in time to see pink hair swinging as she skipped away.

“What !” He shot straight on up to see what the dickens had been going on. Robbie pulled the poster down and took a closer look.

“Why that cheeky little pink pixie” he gruffed but he was nevertheless secretly impressed she had the nerve to unsolicited flyer the dairy billboard.

  
                 LazyTown Spring Fair  
          April Fool’s Day extravaganza  
                   Saturday 1st April  
                       Candy stalls  
                           Booths  
                            Rides  
                       Fancy Dress  
              Don’t be a Fool come to  
                  the Recreation field.  

 

“Great” His brows knit together, no doubt it would be a noisy affair with awful games and crowds of people.

Robbie let out a long sigh and was just about to ball the poster and toss it when Sportacus landed with a flip in front of him seemingly out of nowhere.

“Argh” Robbie shrieked. What was he the littering police now.! He could just hear his  disappointed voice in his head ‘It’s wrong to litter Robbie’.

  
“Hey Robbie” Sportacus was smiling at him, _that smile_ , the one that made it harder to breathe. Robbie drew in a deep breath, holding his chest dramatically. 

“Don’t you knock !” He groused feeling caught out about to commit a misdemeanour.

Sportacus raised an eyebrow in confusion. “We are outside Robbie.”

  
Sportacus came closer to look at the poster that Robbie was now holding in a death grip.

“Ah the Fair, she left one for you as well, huh”.  
Sportacus was grinning, “ it looks like a lot of fun.”

Robbie frowned not convinced.

“Are you going ?” Sportacus ventured.

Robbie looked at him sideways, his ears starting to turn pink at the rather prying question.

“What ?” He scoffed. “What could I possibly find worth going for ?”

  
“I’m sure there will be plenty of cake and candy stalls and don’t forget it’s fancy dress.”

  
Robbie gave him a hard stare, trying to read him, what did it matter to Sportacus if he went to the stupid Fair, and now making a point of mentioning candy ?

Sportacus swallowed hard he was starting colour a little in the cheeks under the intense glare.

Now Robbie’s heart was racing he could feel a fluttering in his stomach and he pulled his shoulders in towards his ears.

  
“Well I told Stephanie I would go, so maybe we could……….” Sportacus started looking a little bashful.

  
“Here” Robbie thrust the poster towards Sportacus’s chest cutting him off, he was up the ladder and down the shoot before he could finish his sentence.

 

….…..go together” he finished with a forlorn sigh his smile gone. He shook his head and jogged off.

  
Robbie was squat at the bottom of the ladder with his head in his hands, the blood was rushing through his veins so fast he could hear it. He really couldn’t cope with Sportacus trying to be friendly, it was just best all round to keep him at arms length. Why did the blue jumping bean have to try so hard, and why did he have to look so adorable, it made his heart leap.

“Urgh ! Gods!”  
“Give it up Rotten”  
“He’s bound to be straight and even if he wasn’t he’s too good for you !”

“He’s just being nice!”  
“He’s always being nice!” He berated himself.

  
He sat down in the big orange chair with a huff and pulled his legs up hugging them to him. 

                                            

                                                          ~~•|•~~

  
Nearly a week had gone by now and Robbie  had stayed in the lair,  he was exhausted, he couldn’t sleep, all he could think about was Sportacus and what he was going to say before he had done a bunk.

There had been no schemes, he felt strange and he didn’t know if he could trust himself around Sportacus so he’d not risk going outside. 

It was now the day before the fair, he’d been determine to stay away but the closer it got the more he itched to go along. 

April fool’s was a day for plotting and foolishness right ! 

The kids would expect it right !   
They were dressing up right !  
He could go in disguise right !  
Maybe he could stop by and take a little peek, just go and sneak some of the candy and cake, right ?

He looked over at the disguise tubes, had he anything suitable ?  
He tapped his foot thinking then got up to take a closer look.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sportacus was in his airship, he had just smashed ten oranges up into the air with his tennis racket. They landed neatly in the juicer so he pushed the button and with a gurgle and slurp, orange juice began to flow out of the machine into his glass. He took a deep drink then turned to look out of the front window and down at  LazyTown. He had deliberately brought the ship a little lower so he could keep a watch out for the town villain. 

  
Sportacus had maintained his normal routines all week, exercising, helping the kids, keeping an eye on the Mayor, his latest foolhardy plan involved a ladder and twenty yards of bunting he was attempting to put up for the fair. There had been no sign of Robbie at all.

He let out a sigh, feeling blue, he had kept a smile on his face, but deep down all was not as it seemed. He wanted to get to know Robbie better, well that was not all he wanted and he knew it. He blushed, had he scared Robbie off ? He should really go and see him, try and clear the air, he squirmed at the thought he really was no good at all this: Hero training didn’t really prepare you for emotions. 

There was a sudden whoosh from the mail shoot a small scroll landed on the floor with a thud. 

“ I’ve got mail.”  He said  smiling and flipped over and picked it up, when he opened it, out fell a small package.

The note read :

 _See_ _you_ _at_ _the_ _fair_ _tomorrow_   _bring_   _this_ _with_ _you_.

The script was elaborate and written in deep pink ink. He unwrapped  it and turned the small object in his hand. It was circular like a coin but had no denomination to it.

Instead the word _one_ was embossed on it, he turned it over the other side held the word _kiss_.

It was a kiss token !

He stared at it open mouthed, in disbelief. Who had sent him this ? Was Robbie joshing him, it was April Fools Day tomorrow, was he planning a grand scheme? 

Well there was only one way to find out, he would just have to take it to the fair tomorrow.

                                                           ~~•|•~~

  
It’s the day of the Fair. 

  

The residents of LazyTown had been working hard all week and it showed, the field was covered in multicoloured bunting. Amusement tents and stalls were an riot of clashing colours. 

The mayor was even dressed as a court jester including, hat with bells. He was currently stood behind a ring toss booth panting and looking a little disheveled, having climbed over the counter to get in when he could not find the latch for the door. 

  
Bessie on the other hand looked immaculate. She had been busy with flowers and plants all week and her stall was full of the most beautiful blooms. An amazing hat that looked like a vase of flowers was perched on her head. 

The kids were all dressed up too, two Lambs two Chicks and a solitary Llama stood behind the stalls. 

“A Spring Llama  who ever heard of a Spring Llama” Trixie goaded. 

Stingy gasped and rolled his eyes making his Llama’s head nod. “I’ll have you know Llamas like Spring actually !”

 

Meanwhile a man in a straw fedora and a beautifully cut, light weight cream suit, coupled with a purple waistcoat was making his way towards the stalls. 

A pair of round glasses perched on his nose.Robbie was jubilant, this scheme was genius. “ Ha ha free candy here I come.” He rubbed his hands together with glee.

He stopped by the first stall with his clip board poised and looked down. 

Fruit ! Chopped fruit ! Piles of it ! Fruit sauce and yogurt yuk! 

"Would you like a fruit kebab ?" Ziggy asked. 

“Oh no.” He cleared his throat “I mean no thank you.”

The second stall looked more promising rows of truffles and trays of little round sweets. 

The little pink princess was stood dishing some sweets out into little stripy bags.

He picked up a chocolate truffle and was about to pop it into his mouth when she spied him. 

   
“Hey” she exclaimed.

“l’m just testing them.” He said.

“Who are you ?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“Well I, my dear, am the Candy Inspector.”

“The candy inspector ?” 

“Yes. Ronald Rolo Candy Inspector at your service, he flashed her the card that was clipped to his lapel. 

  “I’m here to check all the candy is up to standard and I’m starting with this one.”

He popped the ball into his mouth and chewed. Something was off, it wasn’t very sweet and not creamy at all. He swallowed it down with great difficulty. 

“Why does it taste funny !” He managed. 

“That’s because it’s made of Cacao and dates. It’s raw vegan.”  

 

“What ?” He was shocked it had looked like a chocolate truffle. 

“They have no sugar in them!” She said proudly.  

Wonderful sugar free chocolate just his luck ! Better try something else. He picked up a pink gummy and put that into his mouth and chewed. 

“That’s Fruit Leather” 

He chewed it wincing at the fact he was actually having to eat sportstcandy. 

“It’s just dried fruit. It’s all super healthy”. She smiled. 

“What’s wrong with you, why is all the candy healthy  ?” He spluttered !

  
“It’s special candy, it’s all safe for our town hero Sportacus to eat.” 

 “It’s disgusting !” He exclaimed. 

Stephanie’s face fell and she pouted glaring at the inspector. 

He moved on to the next stall and a grinning Trixie. 

  
“Well then I’d better try some cake” He said checking out a delicious looking chocolate cake with purple frosting.

He cut a large slice and took a bite.

Trixie was laughing to herself unable to keep a straight face. 

He frowned and gave her a suspicious look. “Why does the frosting taste funny” he asked.

“That’s because it’s made of Beetroot !”

“Urghhh”he shook his head looking around for something to take away the earthy taste.

He saw the pitcher of lemonade and glasses and poured a large glass.

He took a big swig and promptly spat the whole mouthful out, spluttering, and gasping in horror.

The kids were all stood around watching now, some in amusement, some in horror. 

“Sour!” He hissed.  It was sour ! Just lemon juice and water.

“April Fools” Trixie laughed unable to contain her glee. 

The hat and glasses were now of course gone in his frenzy to relieve the sour taste in his mouth. 

“Robbie Rotten !” The kids chorused. 

  
“Yes !”

“Hello !”

“Whatever !”  

“Will you kids quit trying to poison me !” He shook head and growled , he had to give it to that Trixie she was mischief through and through ! 

Then he looked at them sternly.

“Have none of you got some proper candy with actual sugar in ?” 

“No” they chimed with attitude. 

“What not even you ?” He was pointing at Ziggy.

“No !” Ziggy wailed. 

“Great” he shook his head “Well we will just have to see about that won’t we !” He spun on his heels and stalked off.

“So much for that Sportaclod.” “Come to the fair Robbie they’ll be lots of candy !” He mimicked and made his way behind the tents. Was he really going to waste magic on this he thought for a minute.

And where exactly was the blue Bharal, the brats had gone to a lot of trouble with all that yucky sportscandy, the least he could do was show up. He huffed he had hoped to see him at least.

“Well I’m sorry but it’s too close to Easter to not have proper candy !” He grumbled and kicked into a spin.

When he was done; out hopped a large mauve Easter Bunny together with a massive basket of Easter eggs.

  
He hopped out from behind the tents with the basket making sure he left large pink footprints with each hop.

“Oh my gosh !” “Oh my gosh” Ziggy was jumping up and down with excitement.

“Guys!”

“Guys! Look! ” he shouted.

“It’s the Easter Bunny he’s real and he’s he’s got  Easter Eggs .” Ziggy was buzzing with excitement. 

  
“Well they are clearly all for me !”  Stingy declare.

“Not if I get there first !”  Trixie shouted back.

  
“Woah ! I didn’t expect an Easter Egg  Hunt. Come on grab a basket” Stephanie said. 

  
Robbie hopped around the field leaving eggs here and there making sure some were hidden and some were easy to find.

Pixel pointed his wrist device at the Easter Bunny. “Well according to my calculation given the size of the basket and circumstance of the eggs there should be around 50 eggs !”

“Well I’m having them all ! Mine, they’re all mine !” Stingy started running towards the nearest eggs that could be seen.

Followed swiftly by Trixie and Ziggy.

Pixel pointed the device at the field scanning , “the highest concentration of eggs are this way” he said and set off to the right.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at them and shook her head. “Well I may as well go this way if your all going that way.”

She skipped off slowly swinging her basket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Robbie, his encounter with raw vegan food went as one might expect. I’m sure Sportacus will find it delicious.


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus landed by the entrance to the park, he walked onto the field smiling as he admired the colourful decorations and array of stalls.

The kids stalls were all over to the right, and they looked amazing, he watched them for a moment smiling fondly.

He could see them but none of them noticed him, they were all busy talking to a tall man in a hat and light coloured suit. Was that Robbie in disguise ? The man was facing away from him, Sportacus shrugged, he was about to go over and take a look when a figure moving gracefully past Bessie Busybody’s stall caught his eye.

The man was tall and dressed in a tight, black, all-in-one catsuit. Cute Cat ears were perched on top of his head, a long tail was swishing with every swing of his hips. Sportacus couldn’t help but stare at the handsome stranger.

As he passed the flower stall the man twirled gracefully taking a flower right from under Bessie’s nose, she didn’t even blink. Sportacus was amazed, that was some slight of hand.

So Robbie was in disguise after all? Sportacus felt a flutter of excitement in his chest, without even realising it he had started to follow him.

The man slinked past all the tents and stalls until he got to the last one, this small tent was out on its own.

He paused suddenly outside the entrance and turned towards Sportacus.

Sportacus felt his heart skip a beat as the man looked across at him and beckoned him with a finger before he slipped inside.

The tent was old, in fact it looked like it had come from a medieval jousting tournament. It was made of a heavy fabric, a deep royal purple in colour, edged with gold chord and tassels. 

By the entrance an old wooden sign was hanging that read:

 _You_ _have_ _a_ _token_  
_Don’t_ _go_ amiss  
_Enter_ _here_ _and_  
_claim_ _your_ _Kiss_.

Sportacus stopped to read it and snorted a laugh of mirth at the odd little rhyme.

He lingered outside the tent torn. Was he really going to do this ? This was more than likely going to be Robbie’s idea of an April Fools joke, and and he would more than likely find himself in a large cage. And yet he couldn’t help himself the urge to go inside was overwhelming him, he turned the token over in his pocket.Sportacus looked from left to right to make sure no one saw him and then stepped inside the tent.

“Well Hellllooo there” The man purred, his voice oozing sex appeal. He was seated behind an old table leaning casually on one elbow as he watched Sportacus with grey dancing eyes.

“Hello” Sportacus replied and took a good look at the man sat in front of him.

He did very much resemble Robbie in an odd sort of way, his hair was the same shade as Robbie’s just, cropped shorter. But the thing that bothered Sportacus was normally when Robbie put on one of his disguises, he couldn’t tell that it was Robbie at all. Seeing hints of Robbie was surreal and unsettling.

  
“And who might you be, boy in blue !” The man was smiling in a feline sort of way that matched his black cat outfit, his mouth curving up at the corners into a sly smile.

“Well I’m Sportacus !” He said he smiled nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“And aren’t you a picture. Sportacus” he simpered.

“ Is this your costume?” He looked him over admiring every inch of him, licking his lips that were covered in a deep purple lipstick.

“Er no this is my uniform. I’m LazyTown’s hero: it’s my job to make sure everyone here is safe.”

“Ooh lovely a superhero, I am a lucky boy” he rubbed his hands together greedily.

“No not super, just your slightly above average kind of hero” Sportacus corrected looking bashful.

“And modest too, aren’t you a cutie pie” he flirted. 

Sportacus looked at the ground and shuffled his feet shyly, trying to quell his embarrassment.

It was Robbie messing with him, wasn’t it, so let’s just ask him.

“And who are you ?” Sportacus ventured not at all sure of the replay he was going to get.

“Why wouldn’t you like to know !” He smiled mischievously at him.

  
Sportacus was about to call his bluff, when he asked.

  
“Do you have your token ?” In a liquid smooth voice.

Sportacus nodded.

“Well how about this ! Exchange it for your kiss and I will tell you !” Grey eyes stared  him down.

He was debating with himself if he should go any further with this. He could feel it somewhere on the edge of his reasoning, something was off, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to stop himself from putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the token.

  
“You’ll have to get a little closer. Hero !” The smile was wide and enticing.

  
Sportacus swallowed, it was just a kiss wasn’t it and he wanted to kiss Robbie didn’t he. If this was the way it was going to be then so be it.

“Alright” he took up the seat opposite the man having decided to go along with it, he ran his tongue over his lips once to wet them.

“Still not close enough !” He sing songs at him.

Sportacus was blushing as he slowly leaned forwards towards those deep purple lips.

“ Closer!”

One quick kiss: no harm done, right. He leaned in quickly.

The mans long elegant finger came up and tapped him on the nose stopping him.

He looked bewildered. Was this it, was he going to yell April fools at him, pull off the disguise and laugh in his face.

No. Instead he took hold of him by the chin and tilted his head slightly.

His heart hammered in his chest and he closed his eyes as the man came closer, their lips touched, and then purple lips devoured his own.

He knew right away something was wrong, he tasted sweetness, shocking sweetness ! But he couldn’t get away he was held fast, captive, with his energy draining with every second.

  
His crystal was blaring, that was the last thing he remembered.He tried to open his eyes but his heart rate was dropping and he was falling, falling deep into the abyss.

 

“Glanni” the laugh was high, almost hysterical. “The names Glanni, Glanni Glæpur !”

 

Sportacus couldn’t hear him.

Sportacus was lying motionless on the floor as the crystal sounded and the life drained from him.

“Shame. Such a dreadful waste of one hot piece of ass” Glanni tut tutted shaking his head.

 

                  ~~•|•~~

  
Stephanie had only found two eggs. She was making her way back down a row of stalls and tents looking in between them for hidden eggs . She didn’t mind too much that she’d only got two, she had a feeling that this ‘Easter Bunny’ was Robbie Rotten in disguise and it was his way of getting them to ditch the healthy candy and stuff themselves with chocolate.

There was a familiar noise just up ahead, she strained her ears to listen letting herself be guided towards the sound. It reminded her of Sportacus and it was coming from inside the strange little tent.

She pulled back the curtain without hesitation and the sound was so loud.

Her eyes followed it to the floor in front of her, screaming, she was screaming,  the basket of eggs fell to the floor forgotten.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep tinkering with this which is probably not a good thing, so I’m just going to post it and be damned. 
> 
> This chapter might be best described as harrowing. Warning for resuscitation coming up next.

Robbie stopped in his tracks, rooted to the spot. The scream had chilled him to the marrow. It was a child’s scream, a scream of terror and it came from close by. Robbie’s eyes shot over to the creepy little tent not 10 yards in front of him, it had come from there.

He dropped the basket and ran towards the tent, the oversized bunny feet making for quite an experience, he nearly lost his balance twice and he was panting hard as he reached the entrance, doubling over to duck inside the small opening. 

He had not been prepared for what he saw.

Pinkie was knelt over Sportacus, he was lying on the ground, completely lifeless. She looked up at him helplessly as tears coursed down her cheeks. 

He pulled off the bunny head, suddenly aware he was still wearing it.

“Robbie !?” Her voice was small and full of panic.

“Help!”

“Please Help !

“He’s not breathing”. She shook her head whether to emphasise her words or in disbelief Robbie did not know, but one thing he did know was he needed to act and act fast. 

He was down on his knees before he knew it.

“Was it sugar ?” Robbie asked his panic rising.

“I don’t know ! I found him like this, I heard his crystal it... it was going off but... it stopped... and he’s not breathing Robbie, please, help him please.”

He checked the hero’s neck for a pulse and found none. His hand was shaking as the magnitude of the situation hit him. The world as he knew it was crashing down around his ears, and pinkie was about to get hysterical.

Robbie was starting to feel dizzy he took a deep breath in and steadied himself, he needed them both to be calm.

“Stephanie look at me please” he said softly, the time had come for proper names now. When she looked up at him eyes round and full of fear he began.

“Thank you. Now listen it’s going to be ok, I’m going to help Sportacus, but I need you to go get your Uncle and tell him to bring the defibrillators ok ?” His voice was as calm as he could get it but still a little high.

“You got that” ? He looked her in the eye.

“Uh hu” She nodded sniffing. 

“Great. Now go !” He kept his voice firm but encouraging.

Robbie made to pull Sportacus waistcoat open, his crystal was glowing red casting a eerie light across the white of his shirt, not a good sign. He opened the clasp to his vest beneath it and let it rest to one side.

With a deep breath he pulled up Sportacus’s shirt as high as he could get it. He couldn’t help but stare, Gods but the man had the most incredible body, no, there was no time to think about that, he had a job to do. 

He placed an ear to his bare chest to double check for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

  
Right, start chest compressions. He knew the defibrillators were over at the Town hall, a fair distance away, for now he was on his own and he was going to have perform CPR on Sportacus himself.

He could do this! He jogged his memory, it had been some time since he had done the first aid course, well before Sportacus had showed up, but back then he: Robbie Rotten been the most responsible person in LazyTown, oh the irony.

Kneeling above him he placed his hands in the centre of the hero’s rapidly cooling chest, fingers laced, arms locked, he began chest compressions.

What was the beat again: ‘nelly the elephant’.

Thirty rapid compressions later he placed an ear to his chest holding his breath to listen, there was nothing. 

Ok breathing.

He looked at his face, gods his lips actually looked blue. 

He tipped his chin back and pinched his nose closed, then with a finger placed on his chin he opened his mouth. Check for any obstructions, he remembered  to do so before covering his mouth with his own, he blew until his chest rose.

  
Sweetness, he could taste sweetness, not just sweetness but overpowering, cloying sweetness.

 So it was a sugar meltdown. Sportacus’s lips were coated with liquid sugar.

  
He gave him another breath then restarted the chest compressions.

He kept up the same routine for a good five minutes, all the time rechecking his pulse and breathing but there was no response from Sportacus.

The little wings of panic started to beat inside Robbie’s chest. 

Oh no, no, this was not happening! 

He would just have to keep going, he redoubled his efforts and tried again determinedly.

Compressions, breathing, compressions breathing.

He checked his pulse again, panting a little now as the vigour of performing CPR started to get to him. 

Sportacus still had no signs of life and Robbie could feel his Adrenalin beginning to spike. He tried to swallow but his mouth felt dry.

“NO” He looked down at the insentient  form of Sportacus in front of him.

How long had he been like this before Stephanie found him ?

He _had_ to be ok.

He’d told her it would be ok and the alternative was just unimaginable.

He had to get him back.

“YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME !” It came out loud, strained, a demand, voice full of desperation, as if shouting would somehow make Sportacus hear him.

He fought back the tears, determinedly, he had to keep calm. He started the compressions again and was going to give another few artificial breaths when a thought suddenly struck him.

Sportacus was an elf wasn’t he ?

He needed to check, to make sure, trembling fingers pulled up the blue hat at one side, a pointy ear and a flash of blonde locks appeared.

Robbie went wide eyed, but he collected himself.

Ok so he was huldufólk.

He sent up a prayer to the gods that this would work. He wasn’t sure if Fae to Elf would, but he would damn well try and give it his all.

He took a deep breath then pinched his nose to give him a life breath. This time though as he pressed his mouth over his and blew he summoned up some of his life force and let it flow with his breath into the man before him.

It made his body tingle he could feel the pink and purple of his inner essence flow from him and into Sportacus with each breath.

  
The crystal blared suddenly and Robbie drew back in surprise. It had turned purple and now violet and was slowly turning back almost to it’s normal colour.

Robbie put his ear to his chest again there was faint thump and another more pronounced; a heartbeat.

  
Then Sportacus drew a deep shaky rasping, breath. 

  
Robbie sat up and looked at him in wonderment, the elf was getting some colour back in his face.

  
Another deep breath and his eyes opened. Blue eyes blinked hard a couple of times before settling on Robbie’s face.

  
“Robbie ?!” He said, voice a little croaky and confusion in his tone.

Tears were welling in Robbie’s eyes, the relief at seeing him breathing, very much alive now, before him was beyond words.

  
Sportacus tried to move to sit up but Robbie put a hand up to stop him.

“No no no.” “Stay still, stay still”. He panicked.

  
He looked for something to prop his head up on. He pulled the tablecloth off the small table and rolled it into a pillow shape, placing it under his head.

Sportacus looked searchingly at him.

“Now your going to have to do as I ask Sportafl..” “Sportacus” he allowed himself to say it, his proper name, lets face it after what had just happened, keeping up his guard was pointless.

“Ok” Sportacus nodded.

“ Your going to have to stay still and rest here for a while !” Robbie gave him a weak apologetic smile.He looked down at his shirt it was still pulled up to his armpits and his vest lay open. 

Sportacus followed his gaze, eyebrows rising “Robbie ?” 

Robbie pulled down his shirt, hand skimming over the now warm skin of his chest. 

He noticed then the pointy ear poking out of his hat, without thinking he went to readjust it. The elf’s hand came up to grasp Robbie’s as he tucked it back away.

“You saw ?” He said horror struck, holding onto his hand tightly.

“Sportacus, I already knew, don’t worry no one else saw, but I had to make sure you were an elf for the magic to work !”

“Magic ?” Sportacus said surprised.

“Fae magic”  
“My Fae magic” Robbie added his voice barely above a whisper.

“Your Fae ?!” Sportacus was starting at him in bewilderment. The penny had suddenly dropped.  
“Of course you are.” He said defeatedly.

Robbie nodded Grey eyes twinkling a little.

“That…that wasn’t you was it ?” Sportacus sounded perplexed.

“What wasn’t me ?” Robbie frowned at the elf’s odd question. His suspicion that something terrible had happened here were right. 

“He wasn’t.....I though..” The elf shook his head confused.

“What happened ?” Sportacus rasped unable to try and process anymore.

“I don’t know, it was Stephanie that found you !”

“You…” His voice hitched, the tears that he’d kept back welled up in his eyes and started to flow, he bit his lip hard annoyed he was unable to stop them.

“You’d stopped breathing !” He finished the sentence but couldn’t meet his eye as Sportacus stare up at him dumbfounded, processing the overwhelming information Robbie had just told him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sportacus was still holding his hand, even more tightly now, but Robbie didn’t mind, in fact it felt right, like it belonged there, and now he didn’t want to let go of it. 

“Robbie...” it was only his name but the word was loaded with more raw emotion than he’d ever heard the hero utter in all the years he’d been in LazyTown. Robbie looked at him his heart hammering in his chest so hard it was making it hard to breathe.

“I..” 

A commotion from outside the tent cut Sportacus off suddenly and made them both startle. 

“Oh my” “OH MY” a flustered voice could be heard. Then the entrance burst open and Mayor Meanswell blundered inside, the Defibrillators slung over his shoulders in a medical back pack.  

 “Mr Rotten !” “Sportacus... your...a.. I’m so glad these won’t be necessary” he put the defibrillator bag down and looked between the two of them his large brown eyes blinking slowly not quite sure what else to say.  

  
Robbie swiped at his tears with the back of his free hand, wiping them away quickly. Whatever Sportacus was about to say he’d never know now and he was feeling a little petulant. 

Then Bessie’s voice could be heard  “Stephanie I think you better wait outside dear”

“Ohh” “ _Well_!”  Bessie exclaimed haughtily as she was jostled out of the way, Stephanie it seemed had no intentions of waiting outside. She’d ducked under Bessie’s arm and darted through the opening towards them.

  
“Sportacus” she exclaimed with relief at the sight of the now conscious hero.

“Oh Sportacus, your alive” She knelt down besides him at the other side to Robbie. Tears coursing down her face as she pressed her head to his chest, gently giving him a half hug. 

Sportacus let go of his hand then so he could hug her back and pat her on the pink head. Robbie watched, subconsciously rubbing his fingers together, his hand felt oddly cold now the elf’s hand had gone, and his heart a little heavier. 

Oh he was a lamb to the slaughter and he knew it! 

He should leave go back to the bunker.  He'd done his bit, he wasn’t needed now they were here to look after him.

But the plain truth was he couldn’t. Because, no matter how hard he might try and deny it he cared ! 

“ I brought you sportscandy and some water” Stephanie told him speaking fast in her overjoyed excitement.  

Robbie quirked a smile, he was impressed, she was a smart kid this one. 

“What a good idea pinkie I’d say that’s just what he needs” he allowed his thoughts to form into words for once and was amazed when Stephanie beamed at his unusual praise. 

   
Sportacus caught his eye as he helped him sit up, and as those startling blue eyes locked onto his grey ones he could feel them trying to read him. He couldn’t bare the intensity of it and looked away. 

So Stephanie took over the looking after of the hero. She sat next to him and passed him an assortment of fruit, Sportacus smile at her fondly slowly munching his way through a banana and an apple. 

“Make sure you drink some water Robbie told him” trying not to sound too bossy. 

Judging by the significant amount of sugar on the elf’s lips the dose of sugar he had been given was enough to kill him several times over, maybe the essence of Fae he had received from Robbie had absorbed what was left of the sugar from his system. But it was still better to be on the safe side and diluting any remains sugar with water and the elf’s disgusting antidote of fruit. 

Stephanie took out a large bottle of water and pressed it into to Sportacus’s hand. 

  
“Thank you Stephanie.” He took the water and gave her hand a squeeze trying to reassure her he was ok. 

Robbie slowly got up to take a look around the tent. He desperately needed to ask some questions, but now wasn’t the time, right now Sportacus needed looking after.

He stepped over to where the mayor was standing in the corner with Bessie.  She had been standing sentry dutifully outside the tent but must have slipped inside at some point. 

“I think he ought to stay with someone tonight just to be on the safe side, will you and pinkie be able to look after him?” Robbie asked Mayor Meanswell.

 

The mayor it seemed was having difficulty working his mouth. 

“Milord” Bessie nudged him gently. 

  
Sportacus looked exasperated and gave an eye roll. “I’m alright Robbie, really !” His tone insistent. 

Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose holding back the urge to yell at him, instead in a very calm voice he said. 

“I’m not going to sugar coat this Sportacus, whoever did this to you meant business.” he winced at his choice of words, that had been crass of him. 

Sportacus’s eyes lost there shine a moment then he looked up at him a little humbled “Your right Robbie. I’d be very grateful if you would let me stay with you, mayor, Stephanie ? 

“We’ll look after you Sportacus won’t we Uncle Milford ?” 

“Yes Stephanie, Sportacus you must come stay with us until you are better” the mayor agreed.   

Robbie notice Stephanie was looking at him, a serious  expression on her little pixie like face.   
  
“You !” She  said suddenly and pointed at Robbie.  

Robbie stood poker straight, was that it then, was he going to be told he was no longer needed now that Sportacus’s real friends were here. He hitched his shoulder ready for the rejection but it didn’t come. 

Then without hesitation she got up and wrapped her arms around him hugging the lank bunny. “You saved him Robbie.Thank you.”

Robbie stood shocked, he patted her awkwardly on the pink head. He was still wearing the body of the bunny costume and Stephenie was still wearing her chick costume, as comical it may have looked Stephane was sincere.  

“Of course I did pinkie, every villain needs his hero now doesn’t he” Robbie said trying to make it sound more  flippant but was blushing all the same.  

“Yes quite! Thank you Mr Rotten !” The mayor added. 

“Thank you Robbie. ” Sportacus added his voice soft and a little wobbly. 

“Don’t mention it” Robbie said sounding  curt, a little uncomfortable with all the praise and attention that was coming his way. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sportacus has some explaining to do and snarky Robbie returns.

 

They were at the mayors house, all gathered in the study, it doubled as a guest bedroom when the occasion called for it. Sportacus was sitting on the put up couch with his feet up feeling somewhat mollycoddled. 

Stephanie had sweetly insisted on tucking him in and told him with a waging finger that he _had_ to rest. Then she’d  headed off to help the gang clear up after the fair.

But that wasn’t even the best bit, the best bit had been before that, when Robbie had wanted to carry him to the mayors house. At this point he really did think he’d woken up in an alternate reality. He’d insisted that it wouldn’t be necessary, but had to settle for the alternative which was to let them walk him, painfully, slowly across town to the mayors. Stephanie had held his hand all the way, swinging them in pure joy as she walked with him.

Robbie had walked just behind them, it seemed the villain was not content unless he was keeping a careful eye on him. At some point Robbie had managed to switch back into his regular apparel, in the blink of an eye, so it seemed. Not unusual for Robbie, Sportacus thought but now he had explanation for it : Fae magic. 

Now sitting under the blanket on the sofa Sportacus was trying to piece all the events together in his mind and he was finding it hard. For some strange reason far from feeling exhausted, which he supposed he should have been feeling, he felt positively hyper. He need to ask Robbie about that later, maybe Fae magic had a different effect on an elf. 

Robbie was leaning against the edge of the mayors desk, tapping his foot as if deep in thought. When Mayor Meanswell and Bessie had seated themselves Robbie got up and began to pace the rug. 

 _“So,_ Sportacus how _did_ you end in that tent, if pinkie hadn’t found you we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.” Robbie had kept his tone matter of fact but by the way he was pacing, he was agitated. 

“ l er.... followed someone in there”, he herd himself say and it sounded evasive. 

Robbie shook his head not happy with the answer.

“And _did_  this someone try and poison you Sportacus?” Mayor Meanswell asked in his soft concerned voice. 

“ Well.... possibly?” He settled for defeatedly. 

“Possibly!”

“Possibly!”

“There’s no possibly about it !” Robbie snapped and gave a snort of derision.

“ _Yes,_ they did and it caused a sugar meltdown, a serious one, and this one had nothing to do with me !” Robbie was starting hard at him. 

“Mmm”, he hummed and nodded his agreement: but this seemed to make Robbie even more angry, as he was now scowling at him. He felt his stomach drop. He knew this was not a sufficient answer, he knew he would have to tell them what had happened, but he felt quite frankly, embarrassed.

It came as no surprise when Robbie asked the question.  

  
“Sportacus please, really, what happened ?” What can you actually remember ?”  Robbie’s tone was a little softer. 

He gave a sigh, this was going to be torturous but he had to do it. He could do with burning some of this excess energy off, sitting here like this, not able to move was making him even more nervous. 

He was already rocking his foot back and forth, a bad habit from childhood, he stopped himself and looked up at them all. Abject humiliation here I come. 

“I got sent this in the mail on Friday.”

He pulled the note out of his pocket and held it out. 

Robbie took it and read it out loud quickly.

“See you at the fair tomorrow bring this with you.”

He put it to his nose and sniffed.

 _Ok_.

He’d not detected any smell himself but Robbie seemed to have. Was that a Fae thing he wondered.  

“What was with the letter ?” Robbie asked dryly. 

“It was a token...”

“a..”

“.. a kiss token”, he could feel himself  blushing. 

Robbie’s eyebrows were knitted together as he waited for him to continue. 

“Well... when I got to the fair I saw a man dressed in a catsuit,  I followed him and he went into the little tent so... I followed him inside.” He bit his lip knowing  how bad this was sounding and what was coming next. 

“Go on.”Robbie said with a wry smile on his face now. 

He cringed as he said it. “He asked me if I had my token and if I wanted to know who he was, and that he’d tell me after a kiss.”

Sportacus could feel his cheeks turning from pink to crimson. 

They were all looking at him intently waiting for him to continue. 

  
“I thought it was you Robbie” it sounded desperate, but he needed to get that in before they all though he was a complete dolt. 

  
“I thought it was one of your tricks !”

“An April fools joke and so I kissed him.”

He rushes the words out hoping it wouldn’t sound as bad if he said it quickly.

Fat chance.

The expression on Robbie’s face was one of censure. 

“You thought I’d tricked you into kissing me ?” Robbie’s shot at him. He crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head looking affronted.   

Sportacus felt himself turning scarlet .

“Oh my !” The mayor said for the umpteenth time that day. Bessie Busybody watched open mouthed,  hanging on every word the pair of them said, like she was watching the best soap opera of the decade.

“Mayor ! I think we have your April fool right here !” Robbie snapped.

Ouch ! That was harsh but not without foundation. 

“ I didn’t expect....” Sportacus started.

“uhh” He huffed flapping his arms exasperated.

 

“He looked   _just_ like you Robbie !” He shot in his defence.

Something flashed across Robbie’s face then and his eyes narrowed. 

Oh crap !

Yep that sounded _great!_

Well done ! 

He needed to do some explaining, fast, and not in front of the mayor and Bessie.

“Mayor, Bessie would you give us a moment please, I need to talk with Robbie in private”  Sportacus asked and waited for them to leave.

“Of course” The mayor said without hesitation and got up, but had to drag a reluctant Bessie with him.

  
The door clicked shut, he was relying on the mayors sense of propriety that they were not eavesdropping because frankly Bessie had none ! 

He let out a sigh, he needed to say something but how the hell did you explain this. 

_‘Robbie I really fancy you and thought  this was your way of inviting me to make out with you and so I happily oblige.’_

He was about to at least try when what Robbie said knocked him for six.  

“I know who it was...”  “ I know who did this to you”  Robbie’s face clouded again. 

Sportacus asked “Who ?” Who wanted him dead and why ! 

  
“It was Glanni, Glanni Gælpur , he’s my brother... my twin brother” Robbie spat the words with disgust in his voice.

Sportacus felt his head spin. “That was Glanni ?”

More to the point ! 

“Glanni’s your brother !” Sportacus was astounded. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother, let alone a twin !” He almost yelped.

Íþró had warned him to stay well clear of Glanni Gælpur. 

“He’s _very_ dangerous” Robbie added voice stern.  “And before you even think it, it does not make me the good twin, got it !”  

He nodded his acknowledgment. 

“Íþró, my brother, warned me about him.” 

“Smart guy, shame you didn’t heed his warning” Robbie said with extra snark. 

“Hhhh” Sportacus let out an exasperated half sigh, half groan of frustration. 

“So having more muscles than brains doesn't run in the family, it’s just you.” Robbie continued with the digs. 

“HE NEVER SAID HE LOOKED LIKE YOU!”  The the last caustic jibe from Robbie had stung,and it had rattled him enough to make him raised his voice at the man and he felt instantly awful. 

Robbie looked at him shocked at his outburst, hurt crossing his face quickly before it was covered up with a flash of rage. 

“And now we’re back to that aren't we, _you_ think I’d do something like that ?” Robbie didn’t shout he didn’t need to, the tone of his voice alone had the desired impact. 

Oh fuck, this was rapidly going from bad to worse he’d hurt Robbie’s feelings.

“NO I...” 

“He meant it, he meant to kill you Sportacus .”  
“There was enough liquid glucose in that lipstick to send you into a cardiac arrest”

“ Gods knows I’ve tried to get rid of you plenty enough, but I’ve never, never,  tried to out and out murder you.” His voice was high with emotion, he sounded like a man on the brink. 

Robbie was shaking, he turned to looking out of the window attempting to hide his emotions again. 

He’d half expected Robbie to have stormed out by now. He suddenly realised this was the longest conversation they had ever had that didn’t involve a plot or disguise. The fact he was still here spoke volumes.

Sportacus winced, Robbie’s shoulders were now up by his ears, he looked so stressed, he hated seeing him like this. 

“Robbie look I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think that.. I.. I know I’ve been a fool.” Sportacus got up off the couch and approached him, he needed to make it right. 

“You don't understand” Robbie’s voice was thick with emotion. 

“You'd stopped breathing.”

”You had no heart beat.”

“You...”

“..you were dead”  

Sportacus watched helplessly as the tall villain started to unravel. Robbie was crying, there was a tremor in his shoulders, and hitch in his breathing, and it hurt him right down to his core.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think things might just have got worse. Sorry! They will sort this out next I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk things through.

  

Robbie griped the window frame hard, he honestly felt wretched, he’d not felt such a mixture of emotions in years.

Wherever his damn brother was, trouble was close behind him, or right in front of him. Yet again he’d come close to ruining Robbie’s life. 

He closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control, he was perilously close to breaking down and sobbing and he sure as hell didn’t want to do that in front of the elf. 

  
He knew lashing out at him was wrong and he knew it was cruel and petty to blame Sportacus for what had happened.  Just like he also knew deep down the elf didn’t think he was capable of cold blooded murder, but that hadn’t stopped him saying those things. In that moment he had been so pissed off he’d bitterly thrown anything he could think of at Sportacus to try and hurt him. 

And he’d got a reaction, to his amazement, the elf had raised his voice at him.

As Sportacus had explained what had happened a stab of jealously had hit him,  he knew it was ridiculous, Glanni’s intentions were to kill the elf, not date him. This coupled with the fact that he’d nearly succeeded, made for a burning rage deep down inside him. 

Really the bottom line was, he was scared. He'd come so very close to loosing him and it hurt like a knife to the heart. His feelings for Sportacus frightened him, he wanted him so much, but, even if Sportacus wanted him back, could he risk letting him in?

  
However it looked like the elf wasn’t going to give up that easily, Sportacus  may have been a little shell shocked but he wasn’t done, he seemed determined to work things through. 

  
Sportacus was now stood close behind him. He could sense his solid presence even without turning to look. 

“Robbie” his name was said softly and with feeling, like before, why was it when he said his name like that did it make him want to cry a whole lot harder.

He balled his fists, he couldn’t trust himself to respond.

  
“Please !” There was a panic in his tone now. “I need to explain, will you look at me”

“Robbie please” he implored him. He could sense Sportacus reach out to touch him, but he stopped short.

Robbie sniffed back his tears trying to summon the power to face him.  
“Ok give me a moment ” he cleared his throat, he sounded gruff.

With a deep breath he turned slowly raising his gaze to meet the other man’s  eye.

  
Sportacus’s blue eyes were wide and full of concern and he wanted to hate him for it, but he just couldn’t.

“I’m sorry” the elf said.

There was a long pause, Sportacus seemed to struggle to find the right words. 

“I’ve offended you and I’m sorry.”

“No” Robbie shook his head. It would have been so very easy so say yes accept his apology and leave but he needed to make things right too. 

“It’s just that, it felt like you weren’t taking this seriously Sportacus” 

“ But for what it’s worth I’m sorry too, I was out of line. I know you don’t think that I’d do that.” He mumbled it at the floor. 

Sportacus stared at him a long moment. “ I don’t think it’s really hit me yet, I mean..  one minute I’m er kissing what turns out to be Glanni and then I’m waking up and your there and your telling me I’d stopped breathing” Sportacus shook his head with a sigh. 

“I know, and I shouldn’t be punishing you, when it’s Glanni I want to kill with my bare hands.”  Robbie added tartly. 

 ”But,  I can’t deny I _was_ an idiot Robbie” Sportacus ran his hand over his well defined jaw.

Robbie gave a weak smile and nodded his head, he brushed away a stray tear that had been making its way slowly down his cheek.  

  
“Look I’ve not even thanked you properly at the very least I need to do that.” Sportacus continued. 

“Seriously Robbie”

”Thank you”

“You saved my life!”

  
“ I could hardly leave you now could I.” His voice sounded soft and low, he added. “Those brats would never have forgiven me.”  He tried to make it sound flippant, the elf stared at him hard but, if Sportacus could see through it he didn’t let on, instead he asked.

  
“How did you... how did you manage to bring me back, you said you used your magic?”

Robbie let out a deep sigh, he’d been dreading this question.   
“I gave you C P R and tried to resuscitate you first but.... it wasn’t working so I…”

He knew what he was going to say next would shock him, and it made him hesitate.

Because each mortal creature, be they magical or not held deep within them their life force. Yes it was true huldufólk like Sportacus and himself were normally blessed with longer life spans than the average human. No one knew how much time they had, but what they did know was that it was finite. Giving any of it away was a sacrifice, and one not to be taken likely.

 

“…. I had to use some of my life force.”

“So don’t blame me if I’m extra lazy and cranky for a week, or month, or a year.” he waved his arms in ever increasing circles to emphasise the point. 

There was an audible intake of breath from Sportacus. There was no denying the sacrifice Robbie had made for him, even if he tried to play it down, the generosity was tremendous.

“You used your life force for me !” Sportacus was choked. The expression on his face searching.

“Robbie… I…”

It was the elf’s turn to get tearful his lower lip wobbled and he shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have done that...” The emotion sounded in his voice. 

Robbie began trying to explain his actions but in doing so he knew it would lead to one simple fact. 

”I thought that was it, ok”  
“I thought we’d lost you,”  
“I’d lost you…”

” I couldn’t let that happen.” 

 “ I care…I care about you believe it or not.”  He put a hand on the elf’s shoulder and patted it gently aware of the tears Sportacus was struggling to keep from spilling.

“Thank you” he was choked up.

“How can I ever repay you?” He asked. 

“Well you could leave LazyTown forever,” Robbie deadpanned him.

“That was a joke.” He shot quickly at the speechless elf. 

  
“It doesn’t work like that, silly, I don’t expect you to repay me.” Robbie said earnestly trying to ease the elf’s sense of liability. 

  
“Can I at least give you a hug ?” He asked him. 

Robbie’s eyes went wide in panic. Don’t do it, don’t, or you’ll fall so hard you’ll never recover, he thought.

“Ok” his mouth betrayed him. 

In less than a second two strong arms made there way around his torso and enclosed him. Robbie stood stock still as the elf hugged him tightly, his head pressing firmly against his chest. Robbie held his arms up away from him a moment not daring to touch him.

It was futile, he couldn’t resist him, he was warm, solid, alive and pressed up close against his chest. If he breathed in he could smell him, all fresh and gods so appealing.

So Robbie closed his eyes and gave in, he hugged him back, letting his arms come down around the smaller man and hold him close, with a deep sigh of relief. They held each other for a long while neither wanting to break away.

  
In the end it was Robbie who finally drew back. He looked down his shirt was damp, Sportacus had been crying silently against him.

  
He couldn’t look him in the eye as he said the words that he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“ I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Why ?”

“ Like I said I care, I care about you.”

“Alright I’m going to say it. It might have taken nearly loosing you for me to admit to this but....”

“I like you.” The words didn't quite convey his meaning so he continued.

“What I mean is, I have feelings for you and I obviously need to brush up on my flirting skills if you think I would resort to such subterfuge as kiss tokens to steal your affections!” 

Sportacus’s expression wasn’t one of surprise but understanding.

“I thought it was you because I wanted it to be you, ok!” He confessed.

“I wanted to kiss you !” Sportacus admitted. 

“If you haven’t grasped it already Robbie I have feeling for you too.”

Robbie was shaking his head, he couldn’t allow himself to believe him.

“No.”

“No way!”

“Robbie! I’m crazy about you to the point I allowed it to cloud my judgment and almost got myself killed”,Sportacus could do little more to try and convince him. 

  
“No. People like _you_ don’t fall for people like me, vil –“  
  
“Shhh” Sportcus cut him off by putting a finger to Robbie’s  lower lip to silence him and anymore doubts.

“Will you just come here and kiss me”. He demanded. 

Robbie was stunned.

Sportacus was staring up at him, he raised himself up onto his toes and drew Robbie down towards him, and Robbie moved as if like clockwork captivated by the man.

Their lips slotted together, not for the first time today, but this time they were warm, soft and full of life and in that moment there was nothing but himself and the Sports elf. 

His arm had found the small of his back and he pulled him closer, kissed him back. It seemed to last forever but neither was it long enough. 

“You know you _should_ be resting” , Robbie said and smiled at him a little shyly, not sure what to say all of a sudden.

“Actually I feel fine, well more than fine! I feel fantastic, like I could do twenty flips in a row”, he grinned back at him. 

Robbie shook his head

“That'll  be the Fae magic, you might feel a little odd for a day or two, not your usual elfy self.”

“And you may need more of that  revolting sports candy” ,he pulled a face as he said the last two words.

”Robbie it’s not revolting.”  The elf chuckled. 

“You would say that, you didn’t have to suffer fake sweets made out of sports candy and unsweetened lemonade” Robbie said grimly.

Sportacus shook his head “So that’s what you were up to. I was right the first time, it was you in the suit ?” 

Robbie nodded his head. 

“Are there any other possible side effects I need to know about ?” He asked slightly worried.

Robbie scratched the back of his neck.

“Other than the energy surge, no not that I’m aware of.” 

  
“Just please don’t start flipping in here the mayor might not have the most tasteful of furniture but I’m sure he would prefer it intact.” The smirk and dramatic arm gesture were more like the usual Robbie.

With a smile Sportacus pulled off the hat and goggles to scratch his head.

Robbie started not at the ears but at the beautiful waves of golden hair.

“ Blonde, it suits you !” Robbie shook his head. “Your even more handsome than I imagined.” 

A blush was creeping up Sportacus’s neck as he studied the carpet. 

Could he get anymore adorable, it made Robbie’s heart race. 

“May I kiss you again?” He asked the elf, because let’s face it if they were doing this then he was sure as hell going in for seconds.

”Yes” Sportacus said quickly enough for Robbie to realised it had been at the forefront of his mind also. 

They kissed longer harder this time each trying to express their feelings for each other. His hand rested on the hero’s solid hip and he resisted the urge to let it roam lower.

He could feel Sportacus’s hand resting at his waist just above his ass. His free hand found the soft waves of his hair and he couldn’t resist brushing his fingers into it. This earned him a soft moan from the elf against his mouth, that sent a bolt of something through him. 

Feelings were running high, the temptation to let go further overwhelmed Robbie. It would be so easy, one snap of his fingers and they’d both be in his lair. But this was neither the time or the place.

He drew back reluctantly aware they had to cool it, they were in the mayors study after all. He could feel his energy level starting to drop, he’d not had sugar for a good few hours except for the glucose on the elf’s lips. All in all he was starting to feel lightheaded. 

“Can we sit down ? You maybe bouncing off the walls but I’m just about out of energy!”

“Of course Robbie!” Sportacus took his hand and led him over to the sofa.

Robbie couldn’t help a yawn as they sat down a little awkwardly on the sofa. He looked down at where the elf’s hand was now resting gently on his knee. 

Sportacus looked up at him innocently, then realising. 

“Oh!”

“Sorry”

He made to move his hand when Robbie stopped him placing his own hand over the elf’s and linking there fingers together. 

Sportacus smiled at the gesture. 

“Look Sportacus I’d like to stay a bit longer but I really need to go and eat cake before I flake out completely, I don’t think the mayor would be pleased if I joined in the sleepover!” Robbie said flatly. 

Sportacus sighed “ It’s ok, I know it’s been a long day.” 

“But, do you think we could, maybe see each other again, soon?”  He was feeling his way here unsure of what to say and where this was all going. 

“Like a date ?”  Sportacus was smiling  as Robbie blushed and nodded. 

“Sure we can go on a date !” Sportacus said decisively bumping his shoulder. 

Robbie smiled. “Local villain dates town hero” wait until Busybody gets hold of that !”

“Speaking of which hadn’t we better let them back in before they think I’ve abducted you ?” Robbie reasoned. 

“Yes” Sportacus sounded less than enthusiastic. The elf pulled the hat back onto his head adjusting the goggles. 

“Well then” Robbie said a little reluctantly and Sportacus pulled him into one last slightly more chaste kiss. 

Robbie got up and walked over to the window and pulled up the sill. 

“What ! Your not going to use the door!” Sportacus laughed. 

“And have Bessie asking me 20 questions, no way Jose!”  Robbie said as he dropped one leg out of the window.

“Make sure you get some rest”  Robbie added. 

Sportacus rolled his eyes at that. 

“Don’t think I don’t know it’s torture for  you not being able to bounce around.”He smirked at him.

“Sweet dreams.”

“Goodbye Robbie, I hope you have a good nights rest yourself”

He waved once and was gone. 

 

                 ~~•|•~~

 

Sportacus slipped back under the blanket and rested back against the cushion with a sigh.

What a day!

He was sure it would all hit him eventually, but for now he was a mile high over the fact that Robbie cared about him and had feelings for him too. He couldn’t help smiling as he daydreamed a little.

There was a soft knock at the door and Sportacus tried to smooth out the silly grin off his face. 

“Come in.” He managed. 

 “Oh Sportacus, I’m sorry to er...interrupt..” The mayor looked around the room a little bewildered. 

“It’s ok, Robbie’s gone home.” Sportacus explained.

“Ah..then you won’t mind..”

“ Well you see I have some visitors for you , I hope you don’t mind.”The mayor said sheepishly. 

“Not at all.” he smiled. 

And so it seemed that Stephanie was back from the fair and had brought the rest of the kids back with her, to reassure them that the town hero was alright. 

They all trooped into the small room.

“Hi guys.”

“Come in and sit down make yourselves comfy. ” He told them. 

So Stephanie fetch some cushions and blankets and the mayors office was quickly turned into a impromptu party with blankets cushions and children spread across the floor. They settled down to keep him company for a while, sharing out some of the special Sportscandy, enjoying his reactions as they gave him different treats to try. Eventually the mayor decided it was getting a little late and the kids dispersed  with just a couple of protests from Stingy. 

After a goodnight from Stephanie, Sportacus settle down on the sofa.  

He smiled, if he had ever had any doubts about his place in LazyTown then today had proven: that his friends were here to look after him as much as he was here to look after them, and that included Robbie. And it made his heart swell a little larger as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve managed to reach the end of this thanks for reading, thank you for all the comments and kudos they are always appreciated. 
> 
> If your wondering if Glanni will get his just deserts, well I’m going to add a separate little epilogue, purely down to the amount of swearing involved in a Robbie & Glanni showdown bumping up the rating !


End file.
